my white heart
by MaryLavey
Summary: cerita tentang kesedihan Sakura yang begitu mencintai Sasuke....


Halou.... Ini First Sasusaku fict aku.. haha.. Ceritanya agak ga nyambung sih. Tapi, dibaca ya. Semoga aja suka. Semoga,semoga,semoga*gila ni Mar"-chan* Panggil ak Mar"-Chan aja.. okai..minna-san.. Happy Reading.. Ripieuw ya... Semuanya Sakura yang ngomong gitu. Jadi aneh ya. Ya udh deh, Ripeuwh okay...

My White Love

Author: -maria-a.s.l

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kinishimoto

This stories is mine.

Pairing: Sasusaku

Aku adalah anak yang tidak cantik. Aku punya sekali banyak kekurangan. Aku sangat cengeng dan mudah marah-marah. Mungkin saja itulah yang tidak disukai oleh Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sangat pendiam dan jarang berbicara. Bagiku itu adalah kelebihannya, walaupun kebiasaannya yang jarang berbicara juga kadang menyebalkan. Dia juga termasuk dalam daftar Playboy di sekolah.

Aku adalah anak dari klan Haruno. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Rambut pinkku yang pendek kubiarkan untuk bebas tergerai. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke sekolahku, SMP international Konoha. Di sana adalah perkumpulan dari orang-orang kaya yang baik dan tidak sombong. Setelah siap, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk berangkat sekolah sekarang. Aku berjalan menyusuri perumahan yang mewah. Tentu saja aku naik mobil pribadiku.

Aku memang cukup kaya. Tapi, aku merasa sama sekali tidak cantik. Itulah kekuranganku. Aku jadi membenci diriku sendiri. Diriku yang menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia bisa menyukaiku. Ahh, susah sekali rasanya. Keadaanya makin susah saja, masa aku beda kelas dengannya, itu membuatku khawatir. Aku di kelas 9B dan dia di 9A. Jarak pembatas kami yang hanya berupa tembok itu terasa begitu tebal.

Tak berapa lama, aku sudah tiba di sekolah. Aku segera masuk ke kelas. Di kelas ada 3 orang gadis yang merupakan teman satu gankku menyambutku. Mereka adalah Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino,dan Temari. Kami sudah berteman sejak kelas 2 SD. Walau begitu, tentu saja kami sering bertengkar. Terutama aku dan Ino.

Aku sangat sebal pada Ino. Dia selalu menyukai laki-laki yang kusukai. Seperti halnya dulu aku menyukai Shikamaru, dia ikut-ikut saja. Tapi, untung saja, saat ini dia tidak menyukai Sasuke, tapi, dia selalu mencari perhatian dari Sasuke. Aku bosan melihatnya. Ingin sekali aku keluar dari gank busuk itu. tapi, suatu hari ada hal yang sangat membuatku sangat tertekan.

**Flashback memory**

Kala itu, waktu aku akan masuk ke kelas setelah bel, aku melihat Sasuke dan Tenten datang berdua. Aku yang bingung langsung menanyakannya pada Tenten, salah satu mantan sahabatku. "Aku dan Sasuke ketemuan di Perpustakaan. Hanya ngobrol kok,"jawab Tenten.

Entah beberapa bulan kemudian, Tenten bilang padaku bahwa ternyata Sasuke menyukainya. Hatiku sakit,tapi aku tetap tersenyum dihadapan Tenten. Tenten bilang akan membantuku. Ia tidak akan menerima Sasuke yang sudah menembaknya. 'Yah, Tenten memang jauh lebih cantik dari aku. Dia juga lebih tua dari Sasuke setahun. Persis seperti tipe gadis yang diinginkan Sasuke.

**Flashback end**

Tapi, walaupun ada kejadian seperti itu, aku tidak ingin berhenti berusaha mendapatkan Sasuke. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Hingga pada acara sekolah untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun sekolah, seorang teman laki-lakiku membongkar seluruh rahasiaku. "Sasuke, kau tahu tidak? Sakura suka padamu lho..,"katanya. Aku langsung marah dan mengahajarnya habis-habisan. Setelah itu aku sangat malu sekali. Untung saja wajahku yang blushing habis-habisan itu tidak dilihatnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah menyukai orang lain. Aku mengetahui sesuatu lagi, ternyata ada lagi orang yang menyukai Tenten, yaitu Shikamaru dan Neji. Ya Shikamaru, aku sangat yakin bahwa Ino juga pasti merasa sedih dan tertekan sepertiku. Tepat pada bulan Febuari, tepat 2 bulan sejak perasaanku diketahui Sasuke. Hari itu tepat tanggal 14, hari Valentine. Saat itu, Neji memberanikan diri untuk menembak Tenten walaupun sudah ditolak. Dan ternyata, Tenten menerimanya.

Aku sangat kaget dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Tenten tidak memilih Sasuke yang jauh lebih tampan dibanding Neji. Maka akupun membahasnya dengan teman satu gankku. Tiba-tiba Ino berbicara,"Aku saja yang menanyakannya. Oke?". Aku setuju dan anak lain juga setuju. Hinata pamit permisi dulu karena ada janji kencan dengan Naruto. Setelah itu semua pulang kerumah.

Keesokan paginya......

Ino berlari dengan cepat ke arahku dan menarikku bersama Hinata dan Temari. "Aku sudah tahu alasannya. Ternyata dia mengalah padamu, Sakura,"kata Ino mengagetkanku. Aku sangat heran. Heran dan dipenuhi banyak tanda tanya.

Sampai saatnya tiba saat ujian kelulusan dilaksanakan. Soalnya sangat sulit. Tapi untung saja aku hafal pelajarannya. Di hari kedua ujian, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang juga sangat menyakitkan. Sasuke itu berpacaran dengan Karin. Walupun sedih, aku tetap harus belajar. Tidak mungkin aku tidak belajar, bisa-bisa aku tidak lulus. Walau sedih,sakit, aku harus tetap lulus.

Besok lusanya..

Akhirnya ujian berakhir. Aku lulus dengan nilai 36,00.. Cukup puas juga. Sasuke dapat nilai 35,50. Bagus juga nilainya. Aku dan anak lain senang, perpisahan akan dilaksanakan di Suna. Aku sangat senang sekali.

Hari yang ditunggu sudah tiba, kami akan pergi ke Suna. Yeei.. Kami segera masuk ke bis dan berangkat menuju Suna. Aku sama sekali tak tidur dalam perjalan itu. Aku masuk ke bis untuk kelas Sasuke. Karena bis untuk kelas 9A masih banyak yang kosong katanya. Tapi, ternyata aku tidak sebis dengan Sasuke. Walaupun kecewa, aku tetap saja berusaha tampak senang. Aku dan satu gankku duduk di depan. Aku duduk bersama Temari, Hinata dengan Ino. Ada satu kejadian lucu sewaktu aku di bis. Saat semua orang yang ada di bis tertidur, Temari tiba-tiba teringat akan makanan yang ia bawa untuk dimakan berdua denganku.

Malam-malam sekali, aku dan Temari makan sambil tertawa. Kami sangat ramai dan berisik sehingga membangunkan Ino. "Ya ampun kalian ini. Makan kok malam-malam,"kata Ino.

"Habis Temari baru ingat sih,"jawabku.

"Kok aku lagi sih,"kata Temari kesal.

Setelah itu Ino tidur lagi, aku dan Temari menghabiskan makanan itu. Setelah itu, Temari tidur. Aku tidak tidur hingga besok paginya sampai di Suna. Kami pergi ke pantai yang tidak jauh dari kota Suna. Aku naik perahu bersama dengan teman satu gankku. Setelah kira-kira 15 menit, aku sudah sampai di sebuah pulau kecil yang berisi banyak hewan laut yang langka. Aku bercanda bersama mereka dan juga bersama Tenten, Neji, dan Sasuke.

Setelah lelah, aku dan rombongan sekolahku pergi ke hotel. Kami semua beristirahat kecuali orang-orang di kamarku yang tak lain adalah aku dan teman gankku. Kami ribut sampai malam, memesan makanan yang aneh-aneh.

Keesokan harinya, kami pergi ke tempat membeli oleh oleh khas Suna. Di salah satu toko, saat aku sedang mencari Hinata, aku melihat Sasuke dan Karin sedang bergandengan. Sadar kalau aku melihat, mereka segera melepas pegangannya. Aku langsung saja berbalik. Setelah keluar dari toko itu, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak sekali.

Hingga 5 hari sudah aku di Suna. Saat kami akan pulang, bis kami mogok sangat lama. Akhirnya, aku pulang sendiri naik mobil pribadiku. Saat waktunya makan malam, aku melihat bis yang sama seperti yang kunaiki ke Suna. Benar, aku bertemu lagi dengan teman-temanku. Aku tidak ingin makan apa-apa. Aku tidak melihat Sasuke dan Karin. Mungkin mereka sudah tertidur.

Aku menunggu supirku makan lalu aku juga pergi lagi meninggalkan Suna.

Itulah hari terakhirku bertemu Sasuke. Aku SMA nya beda dengan Sasuke. Aku berpisah dengannya. Aku harap aku akan menemukan cinta baruku di SMA nanti. Aku akan melupakan Sasuke. Melupakan semuanya, wajahnya, ketampanannya,dan cintaku padanya. Aku akan mencintai orang lain yang mampu kugapai. Aku harap begitu. Setelah itu, ceritaku yang baru akan dimulai setelah ceritaku dengan Sasuke. Semoga dia dan aku dapat menemukan cinta sejati kami. Aku lega aku sudah mengatakan sendiri perasaanku sebelum kami berpisah. Dia hanya menjawab"ya". Itu saja sudah membuatku puas."Aishiteru, Sasuke, you are MY LOVE,"

The End -

**Gimana?? Bagus ga?? Agak ga nyambung sih. Gak mengharukan lagi. Sebenarnya sih mengharukan tapi aku ga punya bakat. Thanx dah maw baca. Thanx lagi klw mau Review.. Okeh.. Aku tunggu reviewnya..**

**With love,**

**-maria-a.s.l**


End file.
